


Sunset Knight

by ioucos



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Gen, last jedi spoilers!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioucos/pseuds/ioucos
Summary: Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter.





	Sunset Knight

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to binary sunset whilst writing this little thing, so uh i recommend it as well.  
> enjoy!!

“See you around, kid.”

The salted sands of Crait fade away into nothing, replaced with the salted air of old Ahch-To.

An old man levitating in the air descends onto the cliffside.

He is Luke Skywalker. Jedi Master, pilot, savior, legend. Man.

He collapses to the ground. Luke knows this is the end. The strain of projecting oneself so far in such a lifelike fashion is fatal.

But Luke Skywalker looks up to the sky, weakly reaching the old rock he taught his final student upon.

He looks up to the sky, chest full of feelings, and sits.

And hanging in the air with the clouds is one final twin sunset, just like the one he gazed upon on Tatooine all those years ago. His eyes sparkle, covered in liquid sheen.

For this is not just an end — it is a beginning. The two are entwined.

Luke Skywalker is not the last Jedi.

And there, sitting upon that rock in the most remote of islands in that tumultuous galaxy, Luke Skywalker lets go of all his pain, his fear, his anger.

He smiles.

There, sitting upon that rock, Luke fades away into the Force under the binary sunset.

Empty robes flutter away in the Ahch-To wind. Luke Skywalker is gone.

He is at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> all of this, including this very note, was written rather quickly on december 15, immediately after i watched the last jedi (lmao i didnt think id get to post this this early). to tell the truth, im speechless. it was perfect. indescribable. so unbelievably, shockingly fantastic. but i think my favorite part was luke’s story. the ending was just so beautiful. the callback. i cried a little after.
> 
> sorry if you didn't like it, but thank you for reading!! i just _really_ love star wars lmao


End file.
